The Birth of Galvatron
Plot A Summary of the previous episodes comes. Bumblebee and Sari arrive in an alternate universe where Autobots are evil, and Decepticons are good. Sari is captured, and meets her evil self, Bumblebee learns this universe’s history, and a great battle damages the Ark. Sari is saved, but Megatron is dead, because he gave his life up to protect Bumblebee. Megatron is dead and Bumblebee takes control of the Autobots and becomes Bumblebee Prime. Optimus kills Ultra Magnus and Sentinel to become leader. He and the Decepticons race to get the Transformers and the Quintesson. They have no memory of who they were, till they see the Elite Guard Sign. It makes them remember they’re Nexus Prime and Aquarius. Meanwhile, the Ark is fixed, and launches for the Nemesis. The Ark becomes Omega Doom, brought to life by 3 evil Allspark fragments. In a final battle for the fate of the Universe, Evil Sari joins the Decepticons, Nexus Prime is reborn, Megatron is reborn, in his current form, and Optimus Prime is destroyed. Bumblebee and Sari return to their Universe. Nexus Prime gets the Star Saber. The 3 Original Transformers talk about how soon all of them will come together. As a side effect, however, deep in outer space, another portal opens up… Megatron meets a mysterious dark figure who leads him to the portal that opened up last episode. Shockwave, Ravage, and him head there. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, an armada attacks, and Optimus, Rodimus, and Arcee leave for the portal. Sari, Bumblebee, and Ironhide also head there. Sari senses that there’s a powerful ancient evil near Megatron. There’s a big battle, but Megatron summons others. The Elite Guard ship is revealed as Sigma Supreme. Megatron plans for something big. Megatron stares at Detroit, and decides it’s time to rid of old memories. He unleashes an armada on Detroit, and sends the Driller onto the land. The Beast Machine Megatron is the Grand Mal, and transforms and attacks countless buildings. Beast Wars Megatron and G1 Megatron team up to attack organics. The Unicron Trilogy Megatrons and the Movie Megatron attack Sumdac Tower. Sumdac tries holding it, but then… Devastator arrives and lands. 1 hr. later Detroit is mashed up really bad. Most Highways are crushed, Burger B.O.T is destroyed, the Autobot base is ruined, and nothing can save them. Beast Wars and Beast Machines team up, taking up the skyscrapers with the Driller. Armada Megatron uses his Minicon to boost up strength, attacking humans. Energon Megatron searches the plants for energy and takes the rest of the energon found in ''Turf War. ''Cybertron Megatron activates his Cyber Planet Key, and attacks Humans. Megatron of the movie ramps into buildings, and fights the Autobots. Bumblebee and the earth Autobots charge, quickly meeting the Armada Megatron. Bumblebee gets his new weapon, Lighting Blade. He summons it, and shoots Megatron down. Megatron connects with his mini-con, and attacks. Bumblebee is able to hold it off, but he needs backup. Ratchet, Cliffjumper, and Ironhide join him, and give him enough energy to blast him off. Cybertron Megatron joins in the fun, and with G1 Megatron, shoots at the twins. They become Safeguard, who destroys a building. Bulkhead sends a wrecking ball at the Grand Mal, which knocks an EMP at him. Bulkhead falls, but slowly regains height. The Unicron Trilogy Megatrons team up, and take out Safeguard, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet. Bumblebee unleashes electric neutron cannon, and blasts the enemies away. The Armada attacks countless humans. Drones attack buildings and other Decepticon Soldiers find humans, man, woman, and child, and blast them. The attackers smash each building, and even though the Autobots are trying to protect Detroit, there’s too many Decepticons. Optimus arrives and destroys a drone, arriving with Omega and Sigma Supreme. The warriors arrive, and the Autobots arrive with an Autobot Armada. The Decepticon army arrives. Omega Supreme knocks a ship into a building, which collapses, and sinks into Lake Erie. The Autobots attack the clones. Animated Megatron is visited by the Dark Figure, who tells him this is his hour. Attack, Destroy, become almighty. Optimus cuts a bunch of Decepticons, and the Autobots battle a bunch of villains. Sari attacks a drone, and checks up on her dad. However, the drones, the spaceships, the Grand Mal, and Beast Wars Megatron along with Devastator smash thru the force field. 2 hrs. Later In Shockwave’s Lab, Oil Slick circles Starscream. He asks him if he has the courage to face Megatron. Starscream attacks Oil Slick, but he’s one step ahead of him. Oil Slick throws Half Point – Cosmic Rust. This rusts half of Starscream’s Body. Oil Slick tells him he’s weak, lazy, and worthless. This brings back old memories, including a dark figure with fire on him revealing the faults of Megatron. Starscream stars to … act differently. This is a sign Oil Slick becomes happy with. Optimus flies up and uses Ultra Magnus’s hammer to send drones flying across Detroit. But, suddenly a loud rumble shakes the ground. A giant cybertrion worm arrives and crashes into the ground again. Optimus remembers it’s the Driller. The Driller Arrives and crashes into a factory nearby. Optimus then knows it’s heading for Sumdac Tower. He races there, where Prof. Sumdac is holding Sari when the leader of the Autobots and the Earth Team rise to save them. Porter C. Powell is crushed by a Decepticon, and the Decepticons attack the tower. The Driller arrives and crashes into the Sumdac Tower. Optimus grips onto to Sari, and Safeguard on Prof. Sumdac. The Driller reaches into the upper levels of the tower, and as the Autobots leave, the driller crushes the tower. As the worm goes underground, the tower falls…. Gone forever. As the humans are put to safety, Optimus brings out his Omega Sword created by Omega Supreme and the Allspark. He flies to the driller, who’s returned. Optimus cuts its mouth, goes on top, and stabs it. A great howl is heard, and the beast falls to the ground. The Armada starts to attack everything. Shockwave arrives by transwarp and after killing an organic animal, destroys a statue, and sends Devastator to attack the great Optimus. 3 hrs. Later Ratchet is watching as Optimus takes on the Driller. He tells Sari and Bulkhead they need to stop Project Mirror and find a way to send the Decepticon Armada and the Megatrons out of here. He gives them a powerful transwarp generator, and suddenly they teleport to Kaon, right in front of Shockwave’s lab. They quietly enter, and nearly are seen by Oil Slick and a changed Starscream. They arrive in Shockwave’s personal lab. There, they find Project Mirror, and sari thinks of something. “If Megatron can summon other universe versions of him, can’t we summon other versions of other Autobots…?” The Grand Mal attacks Optimus and transforms into Beast Machines Megatron, and mocks the Prime. He strikes, and using Ultra Magnus’s hammer, reverts Megatron back into the Grand Mal. The Mal sends him straight into a bridge, destroying it. The Autobot Armada tries to bring it down, but is destroyed … a little. The Autobots try to stop it, but can’t. Then, Government Planes arrive, and attack the Grand Mal. The joined forces of the Autobots and the Government breaks thru the Grand Mal’s force field, and they send it crashing down on the same bridge Optimus is on, which collapses, and Optimus sinks down…. slowly entering the Well of Allsparks. Optimus enters the Tunnel leading to the Well of Allsparks, and is greeted by Prowl. Optimus reveals that he feels he has failed. Prowl reveals he hasn’t failed… he has a chance still to defeat Megatron. Optimus questions if he’s a leader. Prowl reminds him he captured Megatron once, and defeated him. He’s created a great team of loyal friends, and he is the chosen one to lead the Transformers in the biggest battle that is soon coming. Optimus asks him what’s coming. Prowl tells him, “The End”. Prowl reveals Megatron is being visited by something dark…. The thing that will bring the end to fruition. When he asks a name, Prowl names the figure…. As a Lord of Chaos. (Revealing its Unicron). He gives Optimus a mission: Stop Megatron, no matter the cost. The Matrix arrives in the tunnel, giving a voice (Primus’s) and Optimus leaves…. And Prowl reminds him to remember this visit. Optimus returns… and as the battle moves on, Optimus sends a message to all Transformers. A time out, to dispose of the dead, to make new plans. Megatron agrees, and gets the Autobots together. Hundreds of Autobots are dead, and as Optimus stares… he calls all of the Autobots together. The Earth team joins together, along with the rest of the Autobots. Tons are dead, and lots are injured. Ratchet and Sari are having a hard time fixing them. Optimus tells them that through each battle, many may perish, but they must move. He speaks of his near-death moment, of how Prowl reminded him that they defeated the Decepticons in the Great War, in the Battles on Earth, that he has the greatest team of loyal friends a bots ever had, and now it’s time to return the favor… for all those who have perished. Megatron sends Devastator, and the Autobots fight him. Devastator, brainwashed by the Decepticons attacks Optimus, and Optimus, Bumblebee, Rodimus, and Omega Supreme attack the being. At the last minute, Sigma joins Omega and the rest, and the titans are able to finally overcome the mighty titan, who falls. Megatron takes matters into his own hands, and attacks Optimus. In midbattle, he gloats on how he’ll never win. Megatron has started the Great War again, and nothing can stop him. Megatron proves to overpower Optimus, and as Optimus is about to be offline…. 4 hrs. Later A portal in Detroit opens…. And reveals a bunch of Optimuses. They arrive, and attack the armada. RID Megatron is attacked by RID Optimus, G1 Megatron attacked by G1 Optimus, the Unicron ones attack the Unicron Megatrons, and movie Optimus attacks Movie Megatron. The Tide quickly begins to turn. Megatron gets a vision by the figure to absorb the other Megatrons. Megatron tells the Decepticons to attack him. When he is almost at death, the figure’s power gives him strength to mutate his spark completely, and absorb the Megatrons. He reveals himself as Galvatron. He pushes back the Autobots. The Other Megatrons try to take over, but Galvatron sends them to an unbreakable part of his mind. Completely in control, Oil Slick and Starscream arrive. Oil Slick reveals his treason, and Starscream has to choose. Sari and Optimus remind him he can become an Autobot, he just has to choose. But when Galvatron calls Starscream Pathetic, Starscream breaks the barrier, and reveals… there’s two sparks in him. The One that brought him to life, Wreck Gar’s, and his spark. Wreck Gar’s is sent far away, and Starscream leaves…. After failing to offline him. Wreck-Gar is brought back to life… with a new seriousness. Oil Slick is killed by Galvatron, and climax begins. 5 hrs. Later In the final hour of the Invasion of Detroit, the battle reaches a gigantic climax, as Armada battles Armada, the damage proves to be too strong for Omega and Sigma Supreme, and so…. They fall, and cannot rise up. The Battle is proving to be too much for Detroit, and more Autobots are dying. In Alpha Trion’s secret base, Alpha Trion and Nexus Prime are observing this battle, and Alpha tells Nexus they need him. With a blade of time Alpha reveals he got from Vector, they open a portal to Detroit. Nexus Prime jumps in, and appears in the skies of Detroit, destroying a ship while saving Bumblebee. He kicks some Decepticon butt, and kills many. The Armada of ships attacks the remaining buildings, Sari and Bulkhead rejoin the fight, and the Government also joins in and attacks them. Galvatron attacks the Animated Optimus. They clash for a long time. Galvatron proves to be powerful, but the Matrix’s new found strength gives Optimus equal power. The Magnus hammer and Galvatron’s blaster prove to destroy many drones, and creates smaller, but more holes in Kaon. They take it up to Kaon, where Optimus gets his axe, and cuts Galvatron. Galvatron shoots at him, but he moves each time. The Two increase in strength, and begin to glow. They clash, and destroy much of Kaon. Optimus finds a Transwarp Generator and transwarps Project Mirror to Omega Supreme, which becomes a part of him. Galvatron screams… but Optimus uses the matrix to blast Galvatron’s spark chamber, and reveals his orange spark, and the spark attacks Optimus. The Dark Figure returns again, and begs Galvatron to use all of his power. The Matrix reacts and starts to tear apart space-time. Both realize what is happening. Lugnut, being smart for once, moves Kaon to the other side of the planet. In the middle of battle, all watch the two leaders struggle. Galvatron realizes this may be it, and tells Shockwave he’s in command now. Shockwave makes it certain that when he returns, the Decepticons will be strong. At the last moment, Galvatron tells Optimus if he goes, go does him. Galvatron shoots Optimus in the spark, and a large blast happens. In mid-strike, Optimus falls to the ground, and Galvatron flies up. He is send far … far away, and turns grey…. At the same time of the explosion, time slows down for everyone, and Optimus goes into the matrix. There, the same voice as before (Primus) tells him its okay. Optimus says he’s done his job, so let him go to the Well of Allsparks, where he can be at rest. Primus tells him he’s not done yet. He shows the multiverse, destabilizing. Arches reach out, universes crumble every second, his universe wavy, and the Shattered Glass stream is entering the animated one. A Dark face is forced, and screams. Optimus begs him to stop. He shows Vector Prime, watching this. Unicron’s face forces in the universal streams, and his power breaks the glass in VP’S dimension. The dimension begins to break apart, and the darkness rips his arm off. It stops, but he looks sad. Primus reveals that Optimus must save Sentinel from making a bad choice, defeat the rest of the Decepticons, and prepare for the Final Battle. Optimus realizes this is his Destiny, and accepts. Primus tells him as long as he believes …. He will help Optimus, no matter if it means Death. Optimus returns and crashes into what remains. It’s revealed all organics and transformers survived, but the city of Detroit is gone… forever. Seeing as Optimus is alive, and Galvatron seems to have perished… the armada is picked up by Kaon, and teleports to the dark side of the moon. The Autobots celebrate, joyful that they’ve defeated Galvatron, and he’s gone… forever. The Government, in response to the event in Detroit, is forced to reveal the existence of Transformers and Aliens. Optimus joins and tells them most come in peace. The World celebrates, having discovered one of the biggest mysteries ever. Detroit is radioactive, so they seal it off. They dig up 100 miles below, and put the old Detroit in it. So… comes the Plans for New Detroit, and the Autobots begin helping building it. On Cybertron, Bumblebee gives Sari and her dad a new home, and they begin to fix it up. In Kaon, Shockwave gives a sad speech on how Galvatron was a good leader, and now he is dead. Shockwave rally’s the troops on how they will rebuilt they’re empire, like Galvatron wished. They will be to create a transformer so big, it rivals Omega Supreme, and they will grow, and find Galvatron till death itself. Lastly, he reveals Ravage as his 2nd in command. Kaon lands on the moon, and it becomes they’re base. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100